Cubby's Pet Problem
"Cubby's Pet Problem" is the second segment of the forty-second episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot While exploring the wonder of the Never Sea with Stormy, the sea pups befriend a baby sea-serpent they name Slink, who follows them back to Pirate Island. However Captain Hook has other plans for Slink, as the main attraction of his Petting Zoo. It's up to Cubby to return Slink back to his mother. Synopsis On Pirate Island, the sea pups need Stormy's help with a map; that leads to the Cave of Neptune. Stormy heard legends say that; an amazing sea creature lives there, but no one's ever seen it. Bucky goes underwater, and the crew deploys their own mini-subs. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise. The crew and Stormy follow it to the Cave of Neptune, and a baby sea serpent came out. They figured it was his mother who made the noise, and they named the baby Slink. Stormy heard Marina's "lunch bell", and left. Equally, the crew went back to Pirate Island. There, the crew were talking, when Skully's crackers disappeared. They looked behind a chest, to find Slink. They figured he'd followed them home, and knew they had to get him back to his mother. After a chase around the Hideout, Cubby used a stick to get Slink's attention for fetch. When Captain Hook, who was spying on the sea pups, saw Slink, he wanted to capture him for his new zoo. Sharky and Bones scooped up Slink in a net, and took him to the Jolly Roger. Cubby sneaked aboard after them, and found Slink. But how was Cubby going to let the crew know where he was? Slink poked holes into the "fetching stick", and Cubby could play a song with it, which he did. On Pirate Island, the crew searched for Cubby and Slink, but they couldn't find them. But then, they heard Cubby's flute music from the Jolly Roger, realizing that Cubby had to be there. Stormy heard the song too, and found Cubby on the Jolly Roger. When Cubby told Stormy what Hook was planning, she swam to get help. Hook believed that Slink would be the star beast of the zoo, but then Jake, Bucky, Skully and Izzy showed up. Cubby rose up from below deck with Slink, Hook said nothing would get him to stop the ship. Suddenly, a loud THUD bumped the ship. It was Stormy, with Slink's Mother. , on the sea serpent's head.]]Hook tried to steer the Jolly Roger away from the sea serpent, but that just made her mad. The sea serpent swam around the Jolly Roger, making it spin away. Meanwhile, Izzy used pixie dust to fly, and rescue Slink and Cubby. Slink, his mother, and Stormy all swam away after that. Later, on the Jolly Roger, Hook mourned over having no beasts for his zoo. Sharky and Bones tried to cheer up Hook with the news that they found some beasts; Tick-Tock Croc, and the Octopus (the Treasure with eight arms), much to Hook's horror, as both beasts chased Hook around the ship to eat him. Trivia *Jake and his crew collect ten gold doubloons. *The episode marks the first appearance of Tick-Tock the Crocodile and the Octopus together. This episode also marks the first time Captain Hook is attacked by the beasts at the same time. *Marina doesn't appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Stormy. Cast *Cameron Boyce as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Jeff Bennett (speaking)/ (singing) as Bones *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy *Russi Taylor as Slink, Slink's Mother *Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Crocodile, the Octopus Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes Category:Television episodes